


Who Carries a Mighty Sword

by RisingShadows



Series: born to be heroes [2]
Category: 1917 (Movie 2019), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23516932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisingShadows/pseuds/RisingShadows
Summary: Will should have known he couldn't have a normal year after the end of his last one.
Relationships: Joseph Blake & William Schofield, Tom Blake & William Schofield
Series: born to be heroes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692130
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Who Carries a Mighty Sword

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Soldier, Poet, King by the Oh Hellos

When Will had wished that he’d be allowed to leave the Winter dance early he hadn’t meant that he wanted his assistant principal to turn into, well he wasn’t actually sure what he was, but the moral of the story was that whatever his was he didn’t want him to try to eat him. He also hadn’t intended to end up with two other kids following him. 

The Blake brother’s were some of the more popular kids at the school his father had shipped him off to after he’d gotten home from camp. The younger brother, Tom Blake was currently pressed against his side where he’d hidden them in one of the small janitor’s closets in the school building connected to the gym. 

Joe, the elder Blake brother, was crouched against the door. Ear pressed against it to listen to the heavy echo of hooves, or at least what Will thought was hooves, as the monster stalked through the hall. 

A few minutes later and the crash of the door at the end of the hall closing forced Will into action. Stumbling to his feet and reaching out to drag Joe away from the door so he could ease it open. Signalling for the other two to follow as he darted down the hall in the opposite direction than they’d heard the monster go. 

The three of them pushing through the door at the end of the hall, Will leading them out of hallway as the door shutting behind them with a quiet click. Joe easing it closed as Tom and Will crept forward. The moment he heard snow crunch under his feet he froze, too busy staring at massive foot prints that circled through the courtyard that separated the class buildings from the dorms. A roar echoing above them as a shadow swept over the clearing and Will flinched back. Pressing the other two into the wall behind them. 

“It-” His hand snapped up to cover Tom’s mouth before the other kid could finish. Pressing them back even further when a rough chuckle echoed through the court yard and Will flinched back again. 

Why had he ever thought it was a good idea to go anywhere without his knife? He wouldn’t have gotten in trouble; it wasn’t like they could see it anyways. They’d never have know he’d had the thing and he’d have some way to protect them now instead of just hoping it wouldn’t be able to catch their scent well enough to find them. 

Tom’s hand had wrapped it’s way around his wrist. Joe just behind him had his own hand hovering by his brother’s face as if he had been about to do the same thing Will had. Pressing a finger to his lips Will didn’t make a sound. Waiting for Tom’s nod before he let go and slowly inched forward. Pressing against the side of the building and peaking out to look over the courtyard again. 

Waving the two forward he pointed towards the door across the yard from them. The dorm building doors wouldn’t be locked. If they were fast enough they could make it. Nodding slowly Joe glanced between him and the door twice before the 14 year old realized exactly what he was signalling and paled dramatically. 

Will flinching towards him as he opened his mouth before snapping it shut again and turning a glare on the door. They both knew they couldn’t just stand here forever, whatever it was would find them eventually after all. 

After another second Joe nodded slowly and reached out to tug Tom towards him. Pointing him towards the door and waiting for the 12 year old to catch on to the signal and nod his head. Wide eyes locked onto the door past the prints while the three prepared themselves. 

Slowly Will lifted his hand, fingers up, and began to count down. The Blake’s watching him as he did so. And then they ran, snow crunching under their feet as they darted towards the door. Making it half way across the clearing before a roar echoed above them and Will reached back to catch Toms wrist dragging the kid with him as they stumbled through the snow. 

Joe hitting the door with a bang as claws cut through the air where he’d been a second before and Will dragged Tom to the ground. The two rolling to the side as the monster lunged towards where Will had been and he dragged Tom up and through the door. Joe’s hand catching on his shoulder and dragging them the last step through the door before he slammed it shut. 

Their quiet panting filling the hallway as Will and Tom stumbled to their feet and turned wide eyes on the door. Will reaching out to pull Joe away from it slowly as they backed another few feet away and Will turned for the stairwell. 

“My room, I have something we can use in my room. This way.” Joe and Tom quick on his heels as the three clambered up the stairs, freezing whenever they heard a sound that wasn’t the three of them. If it found them in the stairwell Will was pretty sure they’d be fucked, there weren’t all that many ways to fight something like this when they were weaponless and in an open area. Much less weaponless and stuck in the stairwell of a dorm building. 

Shoving the door open to the fourth floor Will wasted no time in tugging his key out of his pocket and lunging for his door. Shoving it open with Tom and Joe at his back only to find himself blinking at his roommate.

“Uh , I just need my bag.” His roommate, Logan, just blinked back at him before nodding. Watching as Will scrambled across the room to pull his bag onto his shoulder. More than a little thankful that they hadn’t been required to dress up like the upperclassmen. Winter formal for them was just jeans and sweaters. If they’d been in suits this would’ve been so much worse. 

“Sorry to interrupt, we’ll be going now.” Swinging the door shut behind him Will slumped against it for a moment before turning towards them. “Either of you on this floor? We need to talk where no one else will hear us.”

After a moment Joe nodded pointing down the hall after a moment. “End of this hall, Tom’s in the other building.”

Nodding Will turned and started that way, the other two following after him a moment later and Joe pushing past as they finally made it to the door. Swinging it open to a thankfully empty room. All three of them scrambling in a moment later and slumping to the ground. Will putting his back to the door with a quiet sigh. 

“Which parent do you guys not have?” The minute he asked he winced, that wasn’t how he should have worded that. No one liked questions like that he should know, he’d hated it when he was growing up and people asked about his  _ mom _ . 

In front of him Joe puffed up. Tom crossing his arms across his chest as he turned a stubborn glare on Will and started talking. “What do you-”

Shaking his head Will’s hands shot up in front of him, waving slightly as he started talking. “My mom. It’s my mom, and it’s got to be one of yours or that thing wouldn’t have bothered you. It would’ve only been me it was trying to eat.” That stopped both of them. Blinking at him for a moment before Joe slumped back again. Arms falling back to support him as he leaned against his bed frame. 

Beside him Tom huffed glancing between the two before laying back and letting his head bounce on Joe’s backpack. “Why the hell was it trying to eat us anyways? Mr. Bruner has never been mean to me before!”

“Tom, shut up for a minute. What did you mean that it’s because of our mother?”

“So it’s your mom too? You don’t have to believe me immediately just hear me out okay?” Waiting for the two to nod Will took a deep breath as he gathered his thoughts and opened his bag, reaching in to pull out his knife while the two stared at him. “First off, how much do you know about Greek myths?”

Tom blinked once before frowning over at him. “What does this have to do with our mom though? Mom always said she was like Demeter, that doesn’t mean she was-”

“Your mom? I thought-” Blinking slowly Will shrugged after a moment. “Gods, Goddesses, guess it doesn’t matter to them. Your mom’s Demeter? Mine’s Athena, great we’ve been introduced, that thing is going to keep trying to eat us until we kill it or run. And I don’t think killing it’s an option. All we’ve got is this knife.” Flipping the knife up he sighed as he slumped backwards letting his head thump against the door. 

“Look, I know somewhere that’s safe. But it’ll take a while to get there and we’ll have to work together, you’ll have to trust me.” 

Tom nodded first. Will watching as Joe glanced his way before sighing and nodding as well. “Yeah, and on the way to it you’ll explain more. You’re in Tom’s year right?” 

Grinning Will nodded, stumbling to his feet and pulling his bag onto his shoulder as Joe grabbed his bag out from under Tom and got up as well. “Yeah, you’re a year above us right?”

Tom blinked at him for a moment frowning as he looked between them, Joe packing his bag as quickly as possible. “Wait, you’re in my year? Why haven’t we talked before now? I talk to everyone?”

“And I talk to no one. That enough for you? We’ll have to get Tom’s stuff on the way out.”

“What does that mean?”

“Leave it Tom, you’ll have plenty of time to badger him later. Okay, I’m packed.”

“Good, Tom’s room next then we’ll need to make a plan.”

Nodding simultaneously the brothers shared a quick glance as Will turned, pushing the door open as quietly as possible and glancing out before slipping through it. The quiet scuff of shoes behind him as they followed and Joe tugged him back, leading him to the other stairwell and through the door. 

Tom taking the lead as they ran down the stairs and he shoved the door open to the second floor, leading them to the first door on the right and shoving the door open to let the two in. Will barely even glanced around the room, sliding past the brothers to shove the blinds out of the way just enough to see into the courtyard. Looking out over still snow, hoof prints clearly visible even from the second floor but no shadow of the monster swooping overhead. 

“I have no idea where it went. Fuck.”

Joe turned a glare on him while Tom packed. “Language, your like 12-”

Will rolled his eyes right back turning towards the older kid with a glare of his own.“I’m 13 my birthday was a week ago-” 

Tom interrupting him as he spoke, sarcasm evident as he smirked at Will. “Oh so you're a teenager? That means you can-”

Turning a glare on him Will interrupted before he could finish, waving one hand in the kids direction as he spoke. “You’re 12-”

“Shut up, both of you.” Joe glared at the both of them for a minute for rolling his eyes and ignoring them. 

Huffing Will turned away. Tossing his knife between his hands as he glared down at the courtyard. If it wasn’t there it could be anywhere, waiting for them to make a run for it. And Will had no intention of becoming monster food. Not until he made it to at least 16, 16 was a good age. Old enough considering mortality rates for demigods. 

“I’m ready.” Tom’s announcement earned a slight grin from Joe as Will turned back towards the two. Sighing as he reached into his bag and pulled out the map he’d started storing there. A gift from one of his older half-siblings, important spots and things they’d thought would be helpful marked across it. 

“Ok, so we need to get here. Long Island New York, and we’re here. Tennessee and all that, so to get there we’ll need-”

Beside him Joe leaned in to get a better look. Tracing the roads Will was marking out. “A car. I can drive, Mom taught me ages ago. Tom can a little too, what about you?”

Technically, Will did know how to drive. He’d just never actually tried. One of his brothers had explained how it worked to all of them in case they were ever in an emergency. Apparently emergencies were common with demigods. “Yeah, a little. I know the basics.”

Joe grinned back. Nodding as he leaned back and looked over at Tom, the younger kid nodding. “Cool, then we can trade off. What's at Long Island?”

“It’s called Camp Half-blood, it’s a safe place for people like us.” Rolling the map up Will shoved it back into his bag, frowning down at his knife for a moment. He needed to figure out a way to get one of those swords that turned into other stuff. Magical gifts from Godly parents usually. Like that Aries kid with the spear that turned into a bracelet. 

“Like us?” Tom’s question was genuine, confusion clear on his face when Will turned to him already nodding.

“Demigods, the kids of Gods and all that.” He’d have plenty of time to go more in depth on the way there. They’d actually have someone that knew what was going on, unlike him. 

For a second Joe stared at him. Frowning as he mulled over something in his head before he finally voiced it. “So when mom called her Demeter?”

“She really did mean Demeter. How did you not already question it?  _ She  _ should’ve been enough a hint-”

Tom sputtered, waving his hands as he rushed to defend the two. “I don’t know, it never seemed important!”

And that was something Will could understand. It probably wasn’t universal for all demigod’s but parents that knew always made it clear that the other wasn’t going to come back. “Well, yeah i can see that. I never really questioned why my mom wasn’t around either. Not that my dad would’ve answered if I’d asked.”

Nodding slowly Tom looked between them a moment later. Heaving his bag up and onto one shoulder as he frowned. “So uh, important question Joe, Will. Where are we getting a car?”

For a moment Will stared at him before he frowned, turning towards the window again. “You know, my sister showed me how to hot wire one once. I think I can figure it out again.”

Tom frowned at that. Swinging around to blink at him as he spoke. “Why did your sister-”

“It’s a long story, involved a Hephaestus kid, it wasn’t even really a car but all the parts were car parts? It was technically a chariot-” Will cut himself off as Joe turned to blink at him instead. 

“So you know how to hot wire a chariot?” Joe asked it with a degree of disbelief that didn’t surprise Will at all as he winced. Shrugging as he rubbed at the back of his neck. 

“Uh well, I mean it had all the car parts?”

Tom laughed beside him. The younger kid grinning up at Joe for a moment before turning a smirk towards Will. “You know what, sure. I’ll buy that. I vote we steal Mr. Lockman’s.”

“Why?” Joe’s question was clearly uncertain. Joe blinking between the two as if that would give him the answer he wanted while Tom continued to smirk. 

Tom’s grin faltering for a moment before he shrugged. “I don’t know it’s the coolest?” 

Rolling his eyes Will couldn’t keep the grin off his face as he turned towards the younger kid. “Sure, I’m down to take Lockman’s. He gave me detention last week for taking too long to read the book.”

“He does that to you too?” Will nodded as Tom frowned at him. Joe glancing between them with a frown of his own before settling on Tom. 

“Wait, he gave you detention for reading too slowly Tom? You’re-”

Waving one hand Will interrupted the older kid with a shrug. “Me too. We all are, it’s a demigod thing apparently. Hardwired for ancient Greek.”

For a second Joe stared at him. Eyes narrowed before he nodded and a smirk spread across his face. “I’m down to steal his car.”

Grinning back at him Tom cheered as Will opened the door. The brothers quickly following him out the door and into the hallway. The three of them turning only to freeze, face to face with Tom’s roommate. 

Tom shoving past the two with a wide and clearly faked grin. “Oh hey, uh we’ll be downstairs. Room’s clear if you need it for anything.”

Will could tell before he’d even finished talking that the roommate wasn’t buying it. The kid narrowing his eyes at the three of them before he started talking. “Tom, what are you- are you going somewhere?”

“No?” Tom’s answer sounded more like another question and only raised more doubts for the kid. Glaring over at them as Will shoved past to distract the kid. 

“He’s just bringing his stuff up to my room. We’re doing a study session, since he needs help on his English.”

For a minute it looked like he’d bought it. Frowning over at Will before he took a step closer. “Who are you? You’re in my history class right?”

“Uh, yeah?” And now Will was also answering questions with questions. Hopefully he was in this kids history class. He didn’t pay all that much attention in there, he’d read through all of it over the summer. 

“Then why’d he say downstairs?” Beside him Tom flinched. Blinking wide eyes at Will for a second before turning back to his roommate.

“Did I? Oops, slip of the tongue-”

Joe cutting him off with a hand on his shoulder, tugging Tom back so that he could step past him. “Well, we’ll be going then-”

Tom swinging a hand up in an awkward wave as Will glanced from his brother to his roommate. “See you later-”

Scrambling past him Joe hit the door first, Will and Tom tumbling through after him and waiting just long enough to hear the room door open and close before slumping against the wall. Will screwing his eyes shut for a moment before glaring up at the stairs above him. 

“Ok, I didn’t consider that we’d have to avoid other people as well. Shit.” Will sighed as he shook himself out. Glancing at Joe as the older kid nodded slowly. 

“Back door?”

Will and Tom sharing a quiet look before nodding simultaneously as they turned back to him. “Back door.” 

The run from the back door had gone without a hitch. The three of them flinching at a loud roar that sounded behind them as they rounded the corner of one of the buildings and took off for the teachers parking lot. 

Whatever that thing was, it hadn’t caught them and that was what mattered in Will’s eyes. Better to run and fight another day than to die because you went up against something that big with only a knife. 

Lockman’s car was easy enough to find. The only silver Mercedes in the parking lot. And to Will’s relief Joe was backing it out a minute later. All three of them holding their breath as he slowly eased the car out of the parking lot. 

Tom and Will had ended up in the back seat. Joe’s bag tossed into the passenger seat while the two slumped with their bags at their feet. Joe turning away from the school and onto the road. 

Watching the speedometer Will leaned forward after a moment. “You have to go-”

“Faster I know-” In front of him Joe nodded jerkily, the 14 year old tightening his grip on the steering wheel as he switches lanes. 

Beside him Tom leaned forward as well, hand tight on the back of the passenger seat as he looked out the window. Eyes narrowing as he read the road signs before he turned to Joe again. “Joe, the speed limit’s-” 

“I know”

Swallowing Tom winced as he followed the same line of sight Will had. Both of them eyeing the speedometer as Joe slowly increased the gas. “You’re only going-”

“Tom shut up.”

It was past noon by the time they pulled into New York. Will slowly pulling the car into a parking garage while Joe shook Tom awake. Will had explained what he could while they were driving. The first few hours spent fielding questions before the excitement had warn off and Will had drifted off to sleep. Joe waking him a few hours later to switch. 

“We’re nearly there. It’s another hour by car, but we also stole the car so it’s better to leave it here.”

“So how are we?”

“Taxi if I have enough money. We’ll figure something else out if I don’t. At least one of my siblings lives in the city. I have their address if we need to try that.”

The Blake’s didn’t seem all that bothered by that. Shrugging as they shouldered their bags again. Their greatest annoyance had been Will’s refusal to let them use a phone. Even after he’d explained why they’d been adamant about calling their mom. 

Will’s insistence that they’d be able to call from the camp had been the only thing that stopped them from finding a phone the first chance they had. That and the fact that they’d only stopped a few times, one of which had been cut short when the news on screen had announced the disappearance of three students and a teachers mercedes. 

They were just reaching the outskirts of the city when something slammed into the wall beside Will and Joe pulled Tom to the ground. Will swinging around to blink up at a familiar face for a moment. A kind smile on her face as she drew closer and he scrambled away from her. 

“Mrs. Jones, uh what are you doing here?”

“Now, come on little demigod. I’m sure you don’t want to fight-” The empousa was cut off by a loud crash. Joe flinging a bottle at her head before he lunged for Will, Tom stumbling behind him as the three turned and ran. 

“Who-”

“My old English teacher, she tried to eat me at the end of last school year.”

“Oh- uh that sucks.”

Stumbling to a stop a few blocks away Will winced as Joe suddenly grabbed him by the shoulder. The older kid blinking down at his arm for a moment before turning to Tom. “First aid kit, you had one right-”

“Why do we-”

“You’re bleeding-”

“Oh, oh shit-” Staring down at the blood dripping down his arm Will’s right hand rose to press against the gash that the empousa had split across his upper arm. Blood dripping down his forearm as Tom rummaged through his bag, Joe watching the alley’s around them. 

“We have to keep going. And we have to be fast, if I’m bleeding anything in the area will know we’re here.”

The first aid kit offered a few small bandages and some gauze, Joe wrapping Will’s arm as quickly as possible before the brother’s pulled Will back to his feet. For a moment the three stood there. Will watching the shadows around them before he finally moved to the curb.

“Hey kid. You know if I keep running into you-” A moment of startled silence as Will swung around to blink up at a face he recognized just in time to watch Smith’s eyes slide past him and lock onto Joe and Tom. “Damn, you must be a magnet for trouble. You’re what twelve?”

Behind him a pair of boys that looked about Tom’s age shared a look. The shorter of the two leaning towards them for a better glance with a frown on his face. “Smith who’re-”

“Parry, Atkins. This is Will Schofield, and his friends who I don’t know. Guess they’ll be joining us.” Turning back towards Will with a grin Smith swung a hand in the direction they’d been heading. “You need a ride out to the Camp too I’m assuming.”

Nodding Will shouldered his bag as he stumbled towards the satyr. “Yeah, this is Joe and Tom. We got attacked by something big with wings and hooves.”

“That all you know about it” Raising an eyebrow Smith waved for them to follow. Leading them towards a car on the other side of the block. 

Rolling his eyes Will sighed. Shoving one hand into his pocket as he glared at the ground in front of him before answering. “All I saw. It was dark and we were kind of busy running away before it ate us.”

“Good point kid. I convinced someone to give the three of us a ride, he probably won’t mind adding you three. Although we’ll have to double up.”

A few minutes later and Will slumped into the back seat. Joe and Tom taking the middle while Parry and Atkins took the other side. Smith smirking from the front seat while they tried to squeeze into the back. 

The man pulling away from the curb as the five of them shuffled. Tom managing to slot in between Joe and Will while Parry glared from his perch on top of Atkins lap. The quiet kid, the tallest out of the five of them, barely seemed bothered. 

The driver taking the quickest route to where they needed to be while they shuffled uncomfortably in the back seat. Finally pulling up nearly an hour and a half later, Smith scrambling out of the car with a quick thanks while the five of them tumbled out. Stretching as well as they could before following Smith up the hill. 

Will pulling his jacket tighter against the cold as they walked through the gate and up the path to the Big House. Smith easily jumping up the steps to check for Chiron only to turn away with a sigh. 

“You know we don’t usually have this many newbies at one time.” The distraction wasn’t really worth it as Will trailed after the satyr. Keeping his mouth shut until he turned to him with a raised eyebrow. “Kind of odd, don’t you think?”

“A little. I guess; I've only been here for one summer. Not like I know everything.”

Grinning back at him Smith turned the corner into the cabins and nearly walked into the Chirons side. Stumbling to a stop as he blinked up at him before he started to talk. Chiron himself turned to consider them. Eyes sweeping over the new kids before he offered them a smile. 

“Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, and welcome back once more Will. Earlier than expected I see.”

“It’s uh, a long story sir.”

“Hm, well the lot of you will have plenty of time to tell me tonight over dinner I’m sure. Smith, Will do you mind beginning the tour of camp? I will join you soon enough.”

Smith agreed without hesitation turning away and waving the others after him as he started walking towards the center of camp. Trailing after them Will ducked into his cabin just long enough to deposit his bag on his bed before slipping out after them once more. The Blake brother’s clearly asking questions as Smith led them through the camp. The other two boys quietly trailing in their foot steps as Will jogged over to join them. 

“There you are, so none of you have been claimed, but Will as an Athena kid can give you a bit of a run down on what’s around camp.” Smith easily slipping past the lot of them to clap a hand on Will’s shoulder with a frown. “I’ve got to talk to the council so I’ll be back to help in a bit.”

Watching him go Will rolled his eyes before turning back to them. “You know what, we can do a tour later. Let’s go see who else is here, most people go home for the school year and all that.” As the other kids nodded Will grinned, turning towards the forge. “ We can go by the armory and the forge to check, I think that kid who added car parts to a chariot stays over winter, bet he’ll be here.”

**Author's Note:**

> The Blake's are here! Definitely planning to continue with a few more of these. Tell me what you think!


End file.
